


The One with the Accidental Trespasser

by Saorimaya



Series: Tumblr Fics [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saorimaya/pseuds/Saorimaya





	The One with the Accidental Trespasser

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One with the Accidental Trespasser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984427) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



Después de haber sido compañeros de habitación con Stiles desde su primer año de universidad, no era realmente fuera de lo común para Scott escuchar su puerta del apartamento abrirse a todas horas de la noche. Así que cuando el crujido revelador de la puerta lo arrastró fuera del sueño en medio de la noche, Scott pensó que Stiles estaba volviendo de la biblioteca o iba a salir o,

Esperen. No. Stiles se había ido. Stiles había salido en una escapada romántica con Derek, yendo a algún B & B fuera de San Francisco para el fin de semana y Scott había sido instruido sólo para contactarlos en caso de una emergencia real.

En un instante, Scott se levantó de la cama y agarró el palo de madera que había escondido detrás de la puerta, porque alguien estaba en su apartamento.

Avanzó por el pasillo hacia la sala de estar, donde la lámpara solitaria había sido encendida. Dios mío, ¿era un ladrón? Las únicas cosas de valor en la sala de estar eran la PlayStation y la televisión, y Scott no iba a morir por ellas tampoco.

Pero espera. No había sonado como si la puerta fuera forzada. ¿Y si era Stiles? ¿Qué tal si algo horrible le hubiera pasado a él y a Derek y que hubieran tenido que regresar? Oh Dios, ¿y si hubieran roto?

Scott podría tener que matar a Derek. No quería, le agradaba Derek, pero lo haría por Stiles.

Entró en la sala de estar y vio a una pequeña pelirroja con un abrigo de lujo de pie junto a la mesa de café, y su tren entero de pensamientos se detuvo.

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo. "Tú... no eres Stiles." Ella entrecerró los ojos. -¿Por qué tienes un bate?

Scott solo pudo parpadear y bajó el bate. "¿Quién-qué-pensé que eras un ladrón o algo así, ¿quién eres tú y qué estás haciendo en mi apartamento? ¿Cómo diablos has entrado?"

La mujer frunció el ceño por la habitación y luego bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, apretada alrededor del mango de su bolso. "-Lo siento, estoy buscando a Stiles Stilinski, debo de estar en el apartamento equivocado. Tengo que irme."

"¡No!" Dijo Scott. "Quiero decir, no, no estás en el departamento equivocado, Stiles vive aquí, pero ahora no está, soy Scott, su compañero de cuarto."

La mujer asintió con la cabeza. "Soy Lydia, lo siento mucho por despertarte, Scott.

"-¿Por qué vienes a ver a Stiles?" -Scott se pasó la mano por el cabello y miró el reloj de microondas... "-¡Santa mierda, son las tres de la madrugada!"

Lydia apretó los labios y sacudió la cabeza. "No es nada, en realidad, no es absolutamente nada, yo sólo esperaba hablar con él, y he tomado unas copas y me olvidé completamente de que iba a salir de la ciudad este fin de semana y..." Su voz comenzó a vacilar y sus nudillos se había vuelto blancos alrededor del mango de su bolso.

Una voz diminuta en el fondo de su mente gritó Mayday !, y Scott la tomó por el codo y la llevó al sofá. "¿Por qué no te sientas un minuto y te traigo un vaso de agua?"

Lydia sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, su largo cabello rojo ondulando con el movimiento. "-No, eso está bien, no quiero... molestarte ni nada, solo..."

Su voz se quebró, y ella dejó caer su cara en sus manos y soltó un sollozo que golpeó a Scott justo en el estómago. Mierda. Mierda. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a manejar a una mujer llorando que apenas conocía?

Él la jaló suavemente por el codo otra vez, y esta vez ella se hundió en el sofá. Scott se sentó a su lado y tiró de su manta gigante de Yoda tirada en la parte posterior del sofá para pasarla alrededor de sus hombros.

Té. Probablemente debería preparar el té. A su mamá siempre le gustaba eso cuando estaba teniendo un mal día.

Empezó a levantarse para hacerlo, pero luego Lydia se deslizó de lado, directamente hacia su hombro, y apretó los dedos en su vieja camisa blanca. Scott se quedó inmóvil durante un segundo, debatiéndose, y luego lentamente bajó el brazo hacia sus temblorosos hombros. Se sentía más pequeña de lo que parecía.

"Oye, está bien", dijo, en el mismo tono suave que usaba con los animales asustados en la oficina de la veterinaria. "Vas a estar bien, sea lo que sea."

Eso era lo correcto o lo malo de decir, porque Lydia lloraba más fuerte, pero también se aferró a él como si no lo fuera a dejar ir nunca.

Scott le palmeó el hombro torpemente y se inclinó hacia atrás hasta que ambos se acomodaron contra el respaldo del sofá. "Ok. Um. Puedes llorar en mí todo el tiempo que necesites."

La única respuesta fue otro largo sollozo.

Scott apretó su hombro y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Iba a ser una larga noche.

**

Scott se despertó a la mañana siguiente con tortícolis en su cuello y el sonido de alguien moviéndose alrededor de su cocina. Prácticamente salió volando del sofá antes de echar un buen vistazo y se dio cuenta de que era Lydia.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y levantó una bolsa de café. "-¿Siempre te asustas fácilmente?"

Scott rio tembloroso y frotó su mano sobre su cara. "-No, te juro que no, me acabo de recordar que Stiles no estaba aquí y olvide que tú estabas aquí."

Los labios de Lydia se contrajeron en una pequeña sonrisa y agachó la cabeza, volviéndose hacia el mostrador de la cocina. "Pensé que el café era lo menos que podía hacer después de entrar a tu apartamento anoche. Gracias por dejar que me quedara, por cierto."

Scott corrió hacia el fregadero para poner algunos de los platos sucios en el lavavajillas. "Oh, uh, no hay problema, cualquier amigo de Stiles es un amigo mío."

Vaciló, pensando en cómo hacer su pregunta, y vio la línea de los hombros de Lydia tensos. "Entonces, imagino que te estás preguntando por qué estaba borracha y sollozando en tu sofá."

"-En realidad, me preguntaba cómo demonios entraste a mi apartamento" -dijo Scott-.

Lydia lo miró fijamente por un momento, y luego se echó a reír. "-Oh, Stiles hizo una copia de la llave de mi apartamento, así que hice una copia del de él... Lo siento, olvidé por completo que tenía un compañero de cuarto."

Scott se encogió de hombros. "-Por lo menos no eras un ladrón, odiaría haber tenido que llamar a la policía."

Lydia se volvió hacia la cafetera y la encendió. "Tuve una reunión con mi consejero ayer... no salió bien... Es una larga historia, voy a tener que encontrar un nuevo asesor para mi tesis".

"-¿Y viniste a hablar de ello con Stiles?" -preguntó Scott.

"-Bueno, despotricar estando borracha, pero sí."

Scott la golpeó suavemente. "-Puedes contármelo a mí, si quieres."

Lydia arqueó una ceja roja perfecta. "-¿Quieres que te hable de mi tesis de matemáticas e ingeniería mecánica?"

"¿Por qué no?" -preguntó Scott. "Quiero decir, no puedo prometer que entenderé cada palabra, pero puedo escuchar y hacer ruidos apropiadamente enojados en todos los lugares correctos."

Lydia echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír, y su pelo rojo onduló por su espalda como una ola. Scott tuvo que apretar los puños a su lado para no tocarla.

"-Bueno, ya que me lo pediste, hizo algunos comentarios inapropiados con respecto a mi género y mi capacidad para elaborar una tesis apropiada" -dijo Lydia, y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo acerado-. "No importa que este en la cima de mi clase, y no importa que este explorando teorías en mi tesis de que él sólo tiene la más mínima comprensión de. Disparar todas mis ideas sólo porque está enojado no pensó en eso primero.

"Ese bastardo," dijo Scott, con sentimiento.

Lydia le señaló con un dedo. "Exactamente."

"Suena como un idiota total", dijo Scott. "Probablemente estarás mucho mejor sin él."

"Lo sé." Lydia se pasó las manos por el pelo. "Pero él todavía está en la parte superior de su campo y uno de los profesores más respetados en la escuela y la mitad de la razón por la que vine aquí para hacer mi trabajo de posgrado fue estudiar con él, y..."

"Hey, hey." Scott puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. "Hay otros profesores con los que puedes trabajar, ¿verdad?, ¿personas que no son idiotas solo porque eres más inteligente que ellos?"

Lydia sonrió un poco. "-Sí, tengo algunas opciones."

"¡Bueno!" Scott apartó torpemente sus manos, recordando tardíamente que sólo había conocido a Lydia anoche y probablemente no debería tocarla sin su permiso. "Solo... haz eso, este tipo, a quien le importa si está en la cima de su campo o lo que sea, te mereces algo mejor que eso".

Lydia se cubrió la boca, pero las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron, como si estuviera reprimiendo una sonrisa. Sabes, Stiles se habría ofrecido a darme la llave de su coche.

Scott puso los ojos en blanco. "Ese sería el punto más bajo de lo que ofreció".

"Eres muy dulce, ¿sabes?"

Scott trato de meter las manos en los bolsillos, antes de recordar que seguía usando boxeadores y que en realidad no tenía bolsillos. Se sentía como si estuviera sonriendo como un idiota. "Gracias, sé que no es una sangrienta venganza..."

Lydia agitó la declaración. "La venganza sangrienta implica tanto tiempo potencial de cárcel y el dinero de la fianza y luego los abogados y los juicios, sin embargo. Realmente no tengo tiempo para eso. ¿Por qué no me dejas llevarte a desayunar? Gracias por dejar que me quedara aquí y ¿por escuchar?"

Scott respiró hondo. "-Sólo si me dejas llevarte a cenar más tarde."

Lydia lo miró fijamente durante un largo momento, y luego estalló en la sonrisa más genuina que Scott había visto en ella. "Oh, eres suave."

"En realidad no", admitió Scott, de repente nervioso. "En serio, esa era mi única línea suave, todo es torpe desde aquí en adelante".

Lydia apretó los labios, pero sus ojos bailaban. "-Bueno, creo que me arriesgaré de todos modos."

Scott empezó a sonreír aliviado, y luego sus nervios volvieron. "-Sólo para que conste, eso fue un sí, ¿verdad?"

En respuesta, Lydia se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "-Sí, eso fue un sí."


End file.
